The Forbidden Love
by Shelaum
Summary: A love story based off of how I think the story should be. Raoul and Erik love story. R
1. Secret love

Disclaimer: I own nothing Phantom of the Opera.

I decided to write this because my friends, Miss Moppy, and Lyra Dogstar, said I would be murdered for this. I, my dear readers, am a Erik/Raoul shipper.

Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny, pulled into my opera house. I am Erik. Mainly known as "The Phantom of the Opera." I am the teacher of Christine Daae. A young, _beautiful_ actress. I have been teaching Miss Daae to sing properly since she first came here after her fathers death.

I terrorize the Opera Populaire, getting them to do my biding, getting Christine, and my pretty boy slave Raoul to do my biding, also. It's really………rather fun. Mind you, it is _my_ opera house. So the must obey, or die. A good partnership, no? I think so, too.

Anyways.

I crept silently to the windows, watching Raoul as he glanced what seemed to be casually around, as if checking out what everyone was doing, when in truth, he was looking for _me_. What a fool. He should be more careful.

I made it easy for him, sticking my head out the windows, and whisked my black and gold cape around. Something you must know about me, I am………..very dramatic. And Black and gold suits me, don't you think?

Well Raoul noticed me right away. As only he could. All these fools here, they could see a large note if you held it straight to their eyes. I suppose this is why they have never seen me. A very few people, Christine Daar, Mme. Giry, and Raoul are the only people who have seen me at the Opera Populaire. Oh, yes. Those two fool who I killed, I don't remember their names, have also seen me.

With a flick of my cape, I was off to Christine's room, to see Raoul. He would be going there to see Miss Daae. I would be in the mirror until then, waiting.

I was just dozing off when I heard a faint knocking sound on the mirror.

"Erik. Erik, are you in there?" A soft, quiet voice on the other side of the mirror whispered.

While I stretched and yawned, snapping out of my doze, I made a purposely loud grunt, and started to walk off.

Raoul opened the mirror, catching up to me within a fed strides. Not, mind you, that I was going fast. He was just rather slow at times. He thread his left arm through my right arm and attempted to snuggle up to me.

"How long were you wating for me? I didn't mean to take to long. I had to wait for Christine to leave the room so I...-." I stopped listening at this point. He was boring me, and I was too tired to care. "-…also said you were stalking her. Was that true? That doesn't seem like you, Erik. She's not that pretty, either so I can't see why you would …-" I was really getting irritated, now. The idiot would not shut up.

So, to shut him up, I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his.

That did the trick. He blushed, staring at me with wide eyes. When he tried to…deepen the kiss, however, I pulled away with a smirk.

"...I…" He frowned closing his mouth at a loss for words. Smirking ever more, I allowed him to snuggle up to me.

"Are you going to talk all night? Your rather boring, aren't you? Hmph. I detest people who are boring." At this point, I was tugging off my shirt and dropping it to the ground and glancing at him.

"_Boring!_ I am _NOT_ boring, thank you very much! How _dare_ you insult me in such a way! _Borning!_ _Hmph! I'll show you_ _borning!" _I grinned now and he all but ripped off his shirt.

"Very well, then. Show me your not boring, my little Vicomte." I jumped into bed and pulled the curtains closed.


	2. The beginings of trust

Disclaimer: I own nothing Phantom of the opera, and am a Raoul/Erik shipper. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later, I shifted slightly so Raoul's head was on my chest and not my shoulder. We had spent a few hours alone...in my bed……I believe you get the idea. I sigh with some content and stroked his hair a little. He was rather attractive when he was sleeping. But that was about the only time. I watched him sleep for a little while longer before I gently moved his head to the pillows so I could get up.

I swung my feet over the bed and leaned over grabbing my pants. Standing up, I put my pants on and started looking for my shirt. When Raoul spoke, I jumped, forgetting for a moment he was here.

"Erik? What you doing?" His voice was slurred, and he was missing some words due to being mostly asleep. He rolled over, watching me moving around. "Need help?" He yawned sleepily.

"No. I'm looking for my –Ah! Here it is!" I held up the shirt to show him what I was looking for, then tossed his clothes to him. "Get up when your fully awake. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."

"Must I go back? It's comfy here. Care to join me?" He lifted the blanket in invitation with a sleepy grin.

I considered for amoment, then layed down beside him. "Only for a few moments, then you leave." I had to give him SOME orders. I tugged him to me again with a sigh. "Your just like a little child." I grumbled irritably, getting a grin from him.

……………………………………………………………………….

A half hour later, Raoul slipped out from the mirror in Christines room and went off to find her. He had to act like he was just off doing something important, so he brought with him a diamond necklace.

"Christine! There you are! I've been looking all _over_ for you!" He pulled her into a hug, drawing a jealous growl from me, which someone heared.

"What was that?" One of the actresses, Elise, I think, turned around to look in my direction. "Didn't anyone else here that?" I clamped a hand to my mouth. If I was going to stalk Raoul, I must be much more silent. I started backing off.

Elise, the foolish girl, walked close and close to the stairs I was hiding behind. Luckily for her, and myself, Mme. Giry walked right infront of her. "Pardon. You must have heard me. I was moving something and it scraped the floor." Mme. Giry smiled at her.

"But… I swear I heard someone moving, or groaning, perhaps. Are you certain no ones…-" She stopped short and Mme. Giry blocked her way again.

This was my chance. I slipped into the secret door at the side of the stairs and walked underneath them to about where Raoul was standing. To let him know I was there, I tapped the floor twice under him, causing him to jump.

"Raoul? I heard a noise." Christine moved in closer to him, wrapping her arms around his left arm. This I could see through a crack in the floor. I settled for merely glowering at her for the moment. Tonight however….I would make her practice till she coughed blood!

"It was nothing. A mouse, wandering under the floor bord's, I'm sure." He put his free, left arm around her, but didn't pull her close. "I was nothing." He whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"Alright, I believe you."

She kissed him.

I stuck a needle through her slipper into her foot.

Serve her right. Only I was allowed to touch, or kiss, Raoul!


End file.
